universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Tiering
To understand the capabilities of a army is to understand their abilities to perform on the battlefield. Description This is to describe the level of the armies ability to defeat their enemies on the battlefield, destroy, outpace or out think there opponents. this is various depending on how the army or fleet operates. this includes their skills, weapons, powers, vehicles, leadership, strategy, tactics, etcs.. (This kind of Info can be found on OBD, VS Battle wikias) Power Tier System 'Destructive Capacity' This is to discuss the destructive capacities of the attacks of the soldiers/weapons/powers/vehicles. This can be defined by energy conversion to know how powerful the DC is when it is present and active. Ex. the Tsar Bomba is 50 Megatons of TNT which makes it City Level. here is the usage of International System of Units. Units of conversion is needed as well such as megatons (equal to 4.184*10^15 J) or pound per square inches (equal to 6894.75 Pascals) 'Durability' This is to discuss the durability and defensive capabilities that the army/fleet has that allows them to tank, endure, resist or otherwise be immune to the damage. this can extend to armors, shields, vehicle plating, bunkers, walls, trenches, fortresses, energy barriers, or powers for protective purposes. Ex. A Nuclear Bunker can withstand Hundreds of psi (Pounds per square inch) as opposed to typical houses that collapse under 3 psi. 'Speed' This is to discuss the armies/fleets ability to move, travel or react to attacks or forces moving at certain speeds. whether that be how fast soldiers move, vehicle speeds, super power speeds, mounts speeds, radars, built in engineers, or means that allows them to travel FTL. Ex. Standard Star Wars ships possess Hyper Drives that allows them to travel faster than light to distance places. 'Strength' This is to discuss the strength or striking power that the army/fleet possesses, this includes a soldiers's natural strength, supernatural strengths, superpowered strengths, strength when being hit by weapons, vehicles, ships, etc.. or other kinetic force that is applied to overpower the enemy. Ex. Battering Rams are designed to break down castle gates. 'Abilities/Skills' If an army/fleet possesses lords, champions or individuals with unique skills or abilities, please describe them, it is not just limited to superpowers, but training as well like martial arts. Ex. The most common martial arts that soldiers use is Krav Maga. Ex 2. Shinobis use powers called Jutsus. 'Strategy/Tactics' This part is important as it is to describe what is the armies/fleets most notable or accurate strategies or tactics that they perform. this may vary depending on who is the commander that controls an army. This would be related to Intelligence. Ex. Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) is the best example of fictional military strategist. 'Energy Input/Output/Container Level(Optional)' If possible, if there is information of energy inputs, outputs and/or amounts of any kind, describe it as best you can, this does not make it akin to DC or Durability unless a power, attack or defense described to use that amount. Ex. Super Star Destroyers are said to have engines with energy output equivalent to a small star. Juubi possesses enough Chakra that it is like a small planet. NOTE: If characters have certain type of energy levels either absorbed, tethered to an item or released from said user through a medium, label that to stats only if stated or supported. (Does not totally equate to DC or Dura unless stated to use all that energy) Hax/Range/Effect For these kinds of powers to be considered stats must have some sort of damaging or physical effect on the energy, environment, or something abstract. Notes *Power Stats can include Power Scaling if there is source that backs it up. but scaling can only be measured if one or more members shown a feat the scale it to. Either Eye-balling, interpretation, reliable site sources or reasonable calculations via actual numbers. *This can fall under Magnitude Listing. *Another important thing to follow is How to Define Stats for this Wikia. *As of now, we use some or most stats from different sites such as VSBattle and/or OBD to define the stats here, and there are stats that are based on what this site has as well, overtime we will work to make the stats our own making new calcs if possible and to not always rely on other sites, however that does not mean they can't be used for validation or trustworthiness in their methods, just to mostly use this sight for calculations on their own. *When putting in the stats for each section, they can include both actual feats calced and/or scaling to other characters (who has their feats calced in the first place). **Scaling is for certain characters or units (if given reasonable evidence) can scale to other characters or units. **Feats can be separate from the scaling stats just to show the strength of a certain character’s/faction’s powers, weapons and or units. *With any stats being added, they should be included within the context of when they are introduced and and when they are last shown fighting against a faction of the same verse. **ex. Aizen's Army, with Aizen he doesn't get the upgrade that he would from the Thousand Year Blood War Arc because he would be outside his army affiliation during the Arrancar Arcs. Category:Information Category:Tiering